


A Boyf Riends Halloween

by PunsAndBulletsAndPointyThings



Series: things my amazing beta bean audrey writes [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Parties, Trick or Treating, omg these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsAndBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsAndBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: "No way, man. You're NEVER too old for free candy."Jeremy and Michael spend Halloween together.WRITTEN BY AUDREY





	A Boyf Riends Halloween

The doorbell rang and Jeremy rushed down the stairs in his Dracula costume. It was cheesy, kind of stupid, and cliche, but he didn't have a lot of creativity this year. He opened the door and there was his best friend Michael Mell, beaming at him. Michael was dressed up as Mario, but with that one flying raccoon power up he couldn't remember the name of. He'd deny this till his dying breath, but seeing Michael grinning at him with a raccoon tail and ears was, well, incredibly hot. He hoped the white makeup caked on his face for Dracula hid the blush he felt burning on his face.

Michael tilted his head and grinned lopsidedly at him. "You ready, Jere?" He asked.

"Wha-what?" Jeremy asked, shaking his head as he snapped out of the his daze. "I, uh, y-yeah."

Michael grinned again. "Let's-a go!" He said and Jeremy laughed. He followed Michael outside, shouting a goodbye to his father before he closed the door behind him. 

It only took around 7 minutes in Michael's gold PT Cruiser for them to get to Chloe's house, where this year's Halloween party was being held. Michael parked the car and turned off the ignition and the tension in the car was as thick as the jello Jeremy knew for a fact that Christine brought for the party. And for good reason, Jeremy fully understood why it was tense, he wanted to say something, to apologize again for what happened a year ago, but when he opened his mouth what came out was "I hope it doesn't suck" in a cheesy Dracula impression. 

There was silence in the car for a second and then they both burst out laughing. Michael smiled at Jeremy. "Thanks," he said. 

And Jeremy wanted to protest that he hadn't done anything worth thanking, but instead he said, "No problem." And they got out of the car and into the house. 

Rich greeted them both with a wide tooth-gapped smile and welcomed them in with a joke about how tonight was flame free. 15 minutes into the party Jeremy was grabbing as many snacks for him and Michael as he could carry when he looked over at Michael and his heart sank with a kind of guilt and sadness. 

If he didn't know Michael so well he probably wouldn't have been able to tell, because it was obvious that Michael was trying to pretend that he was having fun, but Michael looked pretty miserable and incredibly uncomfortable. Jeremy knew that part of the reason was simply Michael's personality, he was never a party person, he wasn't very fond of large crowds and was generally more of an introvert than an extrovert. He preferred the company of one good friend, usually Jeremy, to the company of a few friends and lots of strangers. But the truth was Michael wasn't afraid of talking to people or interacting with them, he was smooth and confident, and totally at ease with whatever rung he happened to be on in the social ladder as long as Jeremy was there with him. Which brought him to the problem. It was Halloween and he was at a party and Jeremy knew that the events that happened a year ago tonight still haunted Michael. He suddenly felt incredibly guilty for asking Michael to come with him to the party. 

Putting down the snacks he made his way back over to Michael quickly and slung an arm over his shoulder, pulling him down so he could speak and Michael could hear over the din of the music and the partygoers. "What do you say we blow this popsicle stand and ring doorbells for candy?" Jeremy asked. 

Michael looked like he was torn between relieved and skeptical. "You want to go Trick or Treating? Aren't we a little old for that?" 

Jeremy shook his head and laughed. "No way, man. You're NEVER too old for free candy."

"I know some people who would beg to differ," Michael said, crossing his arms over his chest. But he was smiling, so Jeremy knew he was kidding. 

"Yeah, well then let's take advantage of the last of our childhood and get some free candy."

Michael laughed, and Jeremy knew he'd won him over. "Alright you nerd. Let's go."

Jeremy gasped in fake offense. "Nerd?! Says the one dressed up like Mario." 

"Touché."

Jeremy grabbed Michael's hand and started to lead him outside. Then, suddenly self-conscious, he let go and grabbed his sleeve instead. 

Once they got outside Jeremy tried to look like he wasn't avoiding eye contact with Michael as he grabbed the pillowcases he'd brought just in case. Grinning, he tossed one to Michael, who caught it and laughed. 

Jeremy laughed back and tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach that came with being helplessly in love with your best friend.  
  
*******************************  
  
2 hours of trick-or-treating, getting scolded for being too old but still given candy anyway, and stupid Dracula and Mario puns later the two boys stopped for a break on top of a hill in the neighborhood park. There was a willow tree at the top of the hill and as they lay back against the trunk Jeremy couldn't help but stare at the way the full moon illuminated Michael's features in an ethereal glow. 

When Michael looked at him he didn't look away immediately like he normally would when caught staring, but smiled instead. It was a cold New Jersey night but Jeremy didn't feel cold. He felt hot all over. Like he was a pot filled with water that had just started to boil. He felt his face and the tips of his ears heat up but he did his best to ignore it. He laughed and looked down, shaking his head.

"Wow," he said, leaning his head against the tree trunk and looking up at the sky. "Just like old times isn't it?" 

He heard Michael hum in agreement. Suddenly the tension from in the car was back and Jeremy's chest constricted. He prayed to whoever was out there that he wouldn't mess this up and then he spoke. "Michael?"

Michael turned to look at him and once again Jeremy was struck by how unreal, how godly he looked in the moonlight. "Yeah?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"For what?" Michael asked, but there was a tightness in his voice and his smile was a tad more forced than natural. 

"For last year. I- what I did to you, what I said to you was, was not okay. A-and I'm sorry. Cause you deserved better, and I was stupid, and I'm so so sorry I h-hurt you."

Only when Michael started leaning forward and wiping the tears off of Jeremy's face did he realize that he'd started crying. "Don't cry, Mahal." Michael murmured softly. "You already apologized. And I already forgave you."

"I-I know, I I just, I felt so terrible. F-for making you come with m-me to the p-party, because I should've thought about what i-it would d-do to you."

"I came because I wanted to be there for you. You wanted me along, so I wanted to go."

"B-but i-it up-upset you. I could t-tell."

"But you made it better, dude. You saw that I was upset and left with me to go trick-or-treating like little kids again. I'm not upset anymore." Michael smiled at him, his hands still on his face from wiping away his tears. 

Jeremy sighed and relaxed into Michael's embrace, closing his eyes and hugging him. The words that came next felt so natural, so right, that he didn't even acknowledge that he should be trying to keep them in until they were out in the open. "I love you, Michael."

Michael tensed, and Jeremy thought eloquently, 'oh shit.' 

"What?" Michael asked quietly, pulling away to look Jeremy in the face. 

Any thoughts of lying were dispelled as he saw Michael's expression. "I love you." He repeated. 

Michael smiled softly and murmured quietly. "I love you, too, Mahal." 

Then as if pulled by magnets their lips met and they were kissing. It was soft and gentle and warm, and when they broke apart they smiled at one another and did it again. They fell asleep cuddled up together under the willow tree, the full moon silhouetting their peaceful sleeping forms. 

It was the best Halloween ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: When Jeremy asked Michael why he picked his Halloween costume he responded casually, "Cause you're a furry." Jeremy stuttered and protested, but his face was bright red so it was safe to say that Michael didn't believe him.
> 
> Happy Halloween from Audrey and me!!!!!!


End file.
